Amor ou Traição
by Captain Jones
Summary: Uma jovem pirata embarcou numa viajem p/ir à procura de seu próprio navio. Mas em seu caminho ela encontra uma lenda viva. E ela ñ sabe se oq sente por ele é apenas uma atração, ou amor verdadeiro. E muito menos se ele sente o mesmo por ela.
1. O inicio

_Esta fic não tem nenhum fin lucrativo. Espero que gostem dela!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Amor ou Traição<strong>_

_Nossa história começa há muito tempo atrás, nos tempos em que a pirataria dominava os mares. Uma jovem pirata, com longos cabelos negros, pele branca como se nunca tivesse visto o sol, olhos castanhos, algumas vezes amigavel, algumas vezes muito agressiva, chamada Alexsandra Martins_,_ tinha apenas um unico objetivo em sua vida: Se tornar capitã de seu próprio navio, e navegar pelos mares sob suas próprias regras, sem ter de dar explicações e obedecer a ninguém_. _Aos seus dezesseis anos, ela embarcou em um navio para Guadalupe, pois sabia que lá conseguiria realizar seu desejo mais profundo. Mas um imprevisto surgiu... _

_O navio foi atacado por um outro navio, porém, este era pirata. E como era de se esperar, os piratas saíram vitoriosos do campo de batalha. E o navio que havia os atacado, era simplesmente o mais temido em todo o mundo: O Holandês Voador._

_E o principal motivo para este fato, era o seu capitão. Quando o seu nome era pronunciado, fazia estremecer até os mais corajosos homens, como se fosse um nome de mau agouro. Um homem cruel, terrivel, e acima de tudo, sem coração e sentimentos. Seu nome era: Davy Jones._

_Alexsandra, ou Alex, como o chamavam, foi a única sobrevivente do ataque, e ela foi levada pela tripulação para à bordo do Holandês Voador._

-ME SOLTEM! - Gritava Alex enquanto era arrastada por dois tripulantes do Holandês.

-Capitão, apenas ela sobreviveu. - Disse um dos marujos que estavam a segurando. - Quais são as suas ordens?

Alex olhou para o capitão do Holandês Voador, que estava no timão do navio, e passou o seu comando para o contramestre, para ir até ela. Mas ela não ficou com medo. Mesmo conhecendo todas as lendas, narrativas horrorosas, e contos terriveis. Na verdade, ela estava admirada.

_"Esse é Davy Jones?"_ - Ela pensou - _Ele não é horrivel como contam as lendas... Bem, não muito..._

Alex fixou seu olhar nos olhos azuis do pirata, já a sua frente.

-_Ele tem olhos lindos - _Alexsandra pensou_ - Por que as lendas nunca falaram deles?_

Davy Jones a encarou por alguns segundos.

-Prendam-na - Ordenou ele

Os marujos ficaram supresos. Geralmente, o capitão mandava matar os prisioneiros. Principalmente se eles hesitavam no momento em que eram capturados.

-Prende-la? - Perguntou o homem - Mas, capitão...

-Está questionando uma ordem direta? - Perguntou Davy Jones - Pelo visto, você quer ser enforcado na amurada do navio no lugar dela.

O marujo decidiu não questionar o capitão, e levou Alex para o porão, prendendo-a na cela.

-Eu tenho que sair daqui... - Disse Alex para si mesma.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>_

_**IM BACK AGAIN! (risada sobrenatural) **_**Eu, Captain Jones, estou de volta!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Captain Jones fazendo voz sinistra)<strong>_

_**Captain Jones está novamente no F.F! (Graças a Davy Jones)  
><strong>_

_**Mais inspirada...**_

_**Com mais ideias p/ cenas "Hot"... (o povo adora!)  
><strong>_

_**Com mais trilhas sonoras... (Sem elas ñ tem graça nenhuma)  
><strong>_

_**Mais linda do que nunca... (mentira)**_

_**E acima de tudo...**_

_**Mais Louca! (Se é que isso é possivel) :p  
><strong>_

_**Em fim...**_

_**Mais Captain Jones! :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Este é o primeiro cap da nossa fic. Eu sei, ñ ta a melhor coisa do mundo, mas vai melhorar. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charada p os nossos leitores C.S.I:**

**De acordo com as caracteristicas da Alexsandra, já é possivel se ter uma ideia de como ela é. Então a questão é...**

**"Quem é ela?" **

**Vou dar uma dica:**

**Em Para sempre Pirata 1, 2 ou 3, (ñ vou dizer qual fic é, se ñ vcs matam a charada) é mencionada pela primeira vez por Davy Jones.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Como será q ela vai escapar?<br>**

**Descubra isso, e muito mais, os próximos caps!  
><strong>

_**Captain Jones**_


	2. Pensamentos

_Segundo Cap! :D Muito obrigado a todos que leem Amor ou Traição!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2:<strong>_

Dois dias se passaram, e Alexsandra continuava trancafiada naquela cela fria e úmida. Ela sentia falta do quente sol caribenho em seu rosto, e da brisa do mar que ela tanto amava soprando seus longos cabelos negros. E o pior, estava com fome. _Muita fome._

**(_Na cabine do capitão)_**

O som de notas graves e sonoras assombravam o navio, a cada tecla tocada, Davy Jones olhava a caixa de música repousada sobre seu órgão, totalmente perdido em suas lembranças.

Estranhamente, seus pensamentos que todavia estavam focados em Calypso, se desviaram naquele momento para a jovem de dezesseis anos aprisionada no porão de seu navio. Uma coisa estava a lhe perturbar: O fato de Alex estar na cela.

Ele parou de tocar. Por que ele se sentia daquela maneira? Ele nunca sequer se importou com nehuma presença feminina a bordo de seu navio. Algo estava errado, muito, muito errado.

De repente, ele se lembrou do momento em que Alex estava o encarando nos olhos, e sorriu involutariamente. Quando percebeu que estava sorrindo balançou a cabeça, como se tentasse se livrar da imagem do rosto dela.

-O que está acontecendo com você, Davy Jones? - Questionou-se em voz alta - Você já aprendeu sua lição, e tem muitas cicatrizes para lhe lembrar dela.

Voltou a tocar. Mas de qualquer maneira, não conseguia parar de pensar em Alexsandra. Parou de tocar novamente. Levantou-se, e começou a andar de um lado para o outro em sua cabine. Pensativo.

Ele sentia a necessidade de ver aquela pirata outra vez. A prescença da jovem mexia com o vazio de seu peito. Não sabia mais o que pensar.

Sua mente estava confusa, pensava em Calypso, mas logo Alexsandra tomava o lugar de sua antiga amante em seus pensamentos.

- Deixe de pensar besteiras, homem! - Disse para si - Controle-se! Não pode ficar pensando em mulheres numa hora dessas!

Fosse a mulher que o amaldiçoara. Fosse a mulher que havia acabado de conhecer. Não queria pensar em nenhuma das duas. Não porque não queria compromissos, mas sim por medo. Medo de ferir seu coração novamente. E seu coração não suportaria mais dor.

Maldição. Deixou-se derrotar pela vontade, chamou o contramentre, e mandou-o traze-la até a cabine.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>_

**Esse foi o nosso 2º cap. **_**O que será que vai acontecer naquela cabine? (curiosidade)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOVO QUADRO DA FIC! (ESSE É NOVIDADE)<br>**_

**"Quest chapter:" **

**O que vc leitora(o), acha que vai acontecer? (Responda em um review)**

_**a) Davy e Alex vão conversar, e se conhecer melhor.**_

_**b) Alex vai agarrar Davy.**_

_**c) Davy vai agarrar Alex.**_

_**d)Cenas "HOT" (o povo adora)  
><strong>_

_**e)Nenhuma alternativa anterior (N.A.A, como diria meu professor de história)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Sabia q podia contar c/ vc p/ ler essa fic. Já vou postar o próximo cap.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Charada p os nossos leitores C.S.I: Quem é Alexsandra?  
><strong>

**E ai? Já descobriram? SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAU!** **(Mandem sua resposta em uma review)**

* * *

><p><strong>O que irá acontecer agora?<br>**

**Descubra isso, e muito mais, os próximos caps!  
><strong>

_**Captain Jones**_


	3. Liberdade, ai vou eu!

_Terceiro Cap! :D  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 3:<strong>_

Alexsandra estava sentada em um canto daquela cela fria e úmida, pensando em como poderia escapar. A quela situação era comum para ela, que já fora inumeras vezes presa. A té que uma luz pareceu iluminar o seu rosto. Ela se levantou, e analisou melhor a porta da cela, sorrindo ao ver que as dobradiças eram de meia barra. Alex pegou um banco, que serviria como alavanca para derrubar a porta.

-_Liberdade, ai vou eu! - _Pensou ela

No segundo em que ela derrubaria a porta, ouviu-se o som de passos vindo para o porão. Por impulso, ela soltou o banco, que fez um enorme estrondo ao chegar ao chão.

_-O quê está acontecendo ai em baixo?_ - Perguntou o homem. Sua voz estava próxima.

Alex cobriu-se com alguns trapos que haviam na cela, e fechou seus olhos, fingindo, ou pelo menos tentando fingir que estava dormindo. Ela abriu os seus olhos, quando ouviu o som da cela sendo aberta, e olhou para a mesma.

-Levante-se, mulher! - Disse o homem - O capitão quer vê-la.

Alexsandra ergueu uma sombrancelha, pensando no porque, de Davy Jones querer vê-la. Não discutiu, levantou-se e saiu da cela, e ele a levou até a cabine. Quando estavam cruzando o convés, ela pensou em tentar fugir. Mas a tripulação inteira estava a postos, não seria sábio de sua parte tomar esta atitude. Eles chegaram a cabine e Alex estava com seu olhar atento como uma águia, examinando cada detalhe da dela. Neste momento ela olhou para o órgão que lá havia, ao qual Davy Jones estava em frente.

-Deixe-nos a sós. - Disse ele, e o marujo se retirou.

-Por que você... - Dizia Alexsandra.

-Aceita rum? - Perguntou Davy Jones, indicando a garrafa que estava sobre uma mesa ao próxima a ela.

Alex pensou na possibilidade de estar envenenada, mas havia dois dias que não se alimentava, pegou a garrafa e a abriu, sem demora deu o primeiro gole.

-Creio que não me chamou aqui apenas para me oferecer uma garrafa de rum - Disse Alexsandra

-Está certa. - Disse Jones

O que deseja de mim, capitão Jones? - Perguntou ela, indo em direção ao órgão e sentando-se em frente ao mesmo.

-Por que um jovem como você, que tem a vida toda pela frente, se arrisca virando pirata? - Perguntou ele.

-Responda-me você esta pergunta. Pelo o que eu sei, você também era jovem quando decidiu seguir esta profissão. - Disse Alexsandra sorrindo, e em seguida tocando algumas notas no órgão, surpreendendo Jones.

-Toca órgão? - Perguntou Davy Jones sentando-se ao lado dela.

-Eu acho que é a única coisa que faço bem - Respondeu ela.

-Não é verdade. Eu vi você duelando, você émuito boa no que faz. - Disse Jones, completando a melodia que Alexsandra havia iniciado.

Alex sorriu um pouco sem jeito.

-Isso foi um elogio? - Perguntou ela

-Enterprete como quiser - Ele respondeu-lhe

-Bem, - Disse Alex levantando-se - Se era só isso, eu vou voltar para a minha cela...

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor - Disse Jones - Siga-me.

A curiosidade venceu Alexsandra. E ela o seguiu. Ele a levou para um quarto que havia ao lado de sua cabine.

-Você vai ficar aqui. - Disse Davy Jones - É muito melhor do que aquela cela.

Alexsandra olhou em volta. Havia uma cama encostada a parede, tinha uma bela mobilia, e um armario. Ela o abriu, e dentro havia uma bela quantidade de roupas.

-Pode usa-las, se quiser.

-Atrevo-me perguntar por que tanta bondade com uma prisioneira - Disse Alex

-Digamos que estou de bom humor hoje. - Disse Jones sorrindo e deixando o quarto.

Ela sentou-se na cama. Pensativa.

-Não... - Disse Alexsandra - Mantenha as velas no lugar Alex, você nunca teve seu coração balançado por ninguém. Não será Davy Jones a balança-lo.

**(Na cabine)**

Davy Jones sentou-se novamente em frente ao seu órgão.

-O que diabos eu estou fazendo? - Disse para si - Mulheres são traiçoeoras e mentirosas... E ela é jovem demais para você. Não deixe-se enganar novamente por sua beleza.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>_

**Esse foi o nosso 3º cap. **_**Desculpem a demora! Eu tenho prova de história nessa quarta-feira de maio. (1º guerra mundial, revolução russa, facismo e nazismo)**_

_**Significa q o cap 4 só vai sair depois de quarta (Culpem meu professor)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(Mandem reviews pooor favooor)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones<strong>_


	4. Segredos e rum

_Quarto! :D (amo vcs meus leitores)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 4: Segredos e rum<strong>_

_**(Dias passam)**_

Alexsandra acordou no meio da noite, sem sono. E foi para o convés inferior, pegar uma garrafa de rum. Chegando lá, pegou uma garrafa e ouviu um som. Havia mais alguém lá. Ela desembainhou sua espada lentamente, e foi até o lugar de onde achava que tinha vindo o som.

-Jones? - Perguntou ela ao vê-lo.

-O quê foi? - Perguntou ele - Não posso mais beber rum no meu próprio navio? Mas, pelo o que eu vejo, não sou eu o unico que veio aqui com o mesmo objetivo. - Disse apontando para a garrafa de rum que estava com Alex.

-Touche - Disse Alex.

Jones sentou-se em um barril, e fez um gesto para que Alexsandra se sentasse em outro barril ao seu lado. A jovem acentiu. Ela sentou-se, e olhou para ele.

-Era Calypso, não era? - Perguntou Alex.

-O quê? - Perguntou Davy Jones

-O nome dela. - Disse Alexsandra - Era Calypso?

-Era... - Respondeu-lhe tristemente.

-Você não está aqui em baixo pelo rum. - Disse ela - Está aqui para tentar afogar as magoas do passado com ele.

-Como pode saber? - Perguntou Davy Jones.

-Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. - Disse ela.

-É o preço a se pagar por amar tanto alguém. - Disse Jones - Acabamos por sofrer mais do que deveriamos.

-Você teve sorte - Disse Alex.

-Você chama _isso, _de sorte? - Perguntou ele apontando para si memo.

-Você passou a noite com ela. - Disse Alexsandra - _Eu nunca passei a noite com ninguém._

Davy Jones afogou-se com o rum quando escutou o que Alexsandra disse.

-Você é... - Dizia Jones.

-Sou. - Respondeu ela - Nem o primeiro beijo dei.

-Não parece. - Disse Jones - Você é tão decidida, não precisa de ninguém para ajuda-la, é uma ótima pirata...

Ela sorriu.

-Aparencias enganam - Disse Alexsandra - Eu o compreendo, você a amava. Teria feito o mesmo no seu lugar. Como diria um amigo meu: Gostamos da pessoas por suas qualidades, e as amamos por seus defeitos.

-Brindemos a nossos defeitos então. - Disse Jones.

-Pegue o que puder... - Disse Alexsandra.

-Sem nada a devolver! - Completou Davy Jones.

Eles bateram suas garrafas, e tomaram um longo gole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal! Eu não ia postar o cap hoje, mas eu ñ queria deixar vcs sem nada pra ler na terça-feira. :D<br>**_

_**Desculpem a demora! (Culpem o sistema educacional e o governo)  
><strong>_

_**(leitores os culpam)**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leitores C.S.I:<em>**

**_Vcs já descobriram qm é a Alex?_**

**_Quem descobriu: To orgulhosa!_**

**_Quem ñ tem certeza: Guarde o seu palpite, no próximo cap, eu digo quem é!_**

**_Quem ainda não: Faz uma forcinha. (Ou se for preguiçoso como eu, vai esperar o próximo cap.)_**

**_PREGUIÇA! Mais uma caracteristica da Alex! (C vc, leitora(o) ñ sabia quem era, agora sabe!)_**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews, eu imploro, façam uma autora feliz! (Se joga nos pés dos leitores, com cara de cachorro q caiu da mudança)<br>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones (Sou eu!) ;D<br>**_


	5. Uma tempestade se aproxima!

_Aviso: Piratas do Caribe ñ pertence a mim._

_Mas Bill Nighy pertencerá :D!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 5: Uma tempestade se aproxima<strong>_

No dia seguinte, diferente do anterior, o céu que antes era perfeitamente claro, estava coberto de nuvens carregadas. A chuva começou a cair rapidamente, raios cortavam os céus, e o mar, revolto. Sem falar no denso nevoeiro que havia.

O que antes era apenas chuva, se tornou uma tempestade. Ela era tão forte, e caia tão rapidamente, que a bordo do Holandês Voador era quase impossível se ver aonde estava no convés. Todos os tripulantes corriam de um lado para o outro, tentando manter o navio sob controle. Inclusive Alexsandra. As ondas tornaram-se violentas, batendo com toda a sua força contra o navio.

Alex apertava os olhos para conseguir enchergar.

-Pior não ficará - Pensou ela.

Como se em resposta, um trovão tremendo, mais altos do que qualquer canhão já ouvido por aquela tripulação estourou. Raios inacreditavelmente longos riscavam o céus à volta deles e uma onda enorme lavou o convés, encharcando ainda mais a todos. Mas o pior ainda não havia chegado. Logo, a tempestade os atingiu com força total.

A chuva se tornou uma enxurrada de água caindo do céu absolutamente negro. Ninguém conseguia se manter de pé. Foi então que, Alex conseguiu ver em meio a enxurrada o leme girando sem controle. Ela correu o mais rapido que pode, e tentou segurar o leme...

Mas mesmo usando toda a força que tinha, Alex não estava conseguindo controla-lo. Naquele momento, para o seu azar, sua mão escorregou por causa da chuva, e ela caiu, ficando presa no leme pelo pulso. A fúria da tempestadade, fazia o leme forçar o seu pulso. Alexsandra achou que quebraria o pulso naquele momento, e deu um grito de dor quando a mesma intensificou-se. Fechou seus olhos. Naquele instante, sentiu seu pulso ser liberto. Olhando para cima, viu Davy Jones.

-Você está bem? - Perguntou Jones.

-Acho que quebrei o pulso. - Disse Alexsandra.

Ele a ajudou a levantar-se. Chamou um dos tripulantes para assumir o timão, e a levou de volta ao seu quarto.

**(No quarto)**

Davy Jones abriu o armário que havia no quarto, ele pegou um casaco, e colocou-o sobre os ombros de Alexsandra.

-Deixe-me ver o seu pulso - Pediu ele.

Alex ergueu seu braço, e Jones começou a examinar o pulso dela. Ela deu um gemido de dor quando ele o tocou.

-Ele apenas saiu do lugar - Respondeu Jones - Vai durar muitos anos ainda para a pirataria.

Jones colocou o pulso de Alex de volta no lugar. (um processo muito doloroso, pois Davy Jones não era o mais delicado dos enfermeiros)

-Não precisa se preocupar comigo - Disse Alexsandra - Só por que sou a unica mulher a bordo não precisa se preocupar.

-Não preocupo-me com você por que é mulher. - Respondeu Davy Jones - E sim, porque vejo uma pessoa pura de coração em minha frente.

Eles aproximaram-se um do outro, encarando um, os lábios do outro. Se aproximavam à centimetros por segundo, que mais pareciam milhas para os dois. No instante em que estavam prestes a se beijarem, alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

-Capitão, precisamos do senhor no convés! - Disse o marujo. Parecia ser urgente.

-Eu... - Dizia Davy Jones - Eu tenho que ir.

Ele saiu do quarto, sem dizer mais nada. Alexsandra sentou-se na cama. Incrédula. Ela cobriu sua boca com a mão. (que não estava machucada, claro.)

-Eu... Ele... Nós... íamos nos beijar! - Disse para si mesma.

Alexsandra ficou em silêncio.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal! <strong>_

_**Alex ta mandando ver no Holandês!  
><strong>_

O nome "_**Uma tempestade se aproxima**_" Foi em honra ao 1º volume da série de livros do Capitão Jack Sparrow.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Leitores C.S.I:<em>**

**A resposta chegou!**

**Captain Jones: (abre o envelope com a resposta, mesmo sabendo quem é)**

**E, a resposta é... **

**(suspense)  
><strong>

_Captain Jones!_

**Isso mesmo, meus amores...**

**Eu, Captain Jones, sou Alexsandra Martins! (risada diabolica)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews, e participem da campanha F.C.J.F <strong>_(__Faça Captain Jones Feliz! ;D)_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones<br>**_


	6. Amor de última hora

_Postei! Aleluia!_

_Culpem a escola!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 6: Amor de última hora<strong>_

**(Horas passaram)**

Já havia anoitecido. Alex continuava sentada no mesmo lugar. Parada e em silêncio. Tentava não pensar em Davy Jones, mas era simplesmente impossível. Estava apaixonada? Não sabia responder. Queria não estar, mas seu coração desejava o contrário.

Alex não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que quase deram. Pensava também, no que poderia ter acontecido, se não tivessem batido na porta. Eles teriam se beijado. E depois, o que teria acontecido? Pensava naquilo, e somente naquilo: _No que teria acontecido se eles tivessem se beijado. _

Seu coração foi tocado por aquele homem. Ela sentia algo mais por ele, e sabia disso, porém não queria admitir. Não queria envolver-se com ninguém, só quando tivesse certeza absoluta, de que havia encontrado a pessoa perfeita para passar o resto de seus dias junto.

Sempre se imaginava futuramente com uma familia. Um marido que ela amasse mais do que tudo... Talvez, uma criança.

Mas Alexsandra não conseguia ver esse futuro, não com Davy Jones ao seu lado. Começou a andar desesperada, de um lado para o outro do quarto. Pensando, o que se passava na mente de Davy Jones naquele momento.

**_X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X_**

Fora daquele quarto, na cabine do capitão, Davy Jones encontrava-se no mesmo estado de Alexsandra.

-Eu ia beija-la! - Pensava Jones - _Eu ia beija-la!_

Olhou para o colar que estava repousado sobre o órgão, segurou-o, e quando deu-se por conta, já não pensava mais em Calypso... E sim, em Alexsandra Martins!

Neste instante, ele ouviu uma voz em sua mente, que disse: _Você sabe o que quer, Davy Jones..._

Deixou o colar cair, e quando este tocou o chão, abriu-se iniciando a doce música que nele continha. Como se tivesse acordado de um sono profundo, Davy Jones juntou-o com todo o cuidado.

Quando a melodia terminou, ele segurou o colar junto ao peito.

Não sabia mais no que pensar, não sabia mais o que fazer. E o que mais o atormentava naquele momento, era ter feito a descoberta de que...

-_Eu não amo mais Calypso..._ - Disse Davy Jones.

Depois de tanto anos, de tanto tempo sofrendo... Deixou de ama-la.

Porém, seu coração ainda não estava livre. Pois agora, pertencia a outra mulher...

-_Alex..._ - Sussurrou.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal! <strong>_

**Agora que algumas verdades estão sendo reveladas, o que é que vai acontecer?**

* * *

><p><strong><em>!Quest Chapter!<br>_**

**O que vai acontecer? (Responda com uma review)**

**a) Alexsandra percebe que quer ser + do que amiga de Davy.  
><strong>

**b) Davy declara seu amor p/ Alexsandra  
><strong>

**c) Davy e Alex brigam**

**d) Cenas "Hot"  
><strong>

**e) N.A.A (Nenhuma alternativa anterior)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews, façam uma fã de potc muito feliz! :D<strong>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones<br>**_


	7. O que o seu coração pediu

_Postei! Aleluia!_

_Culpem a escola!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 7: O que o seu coração pediu<br>**_

**(No dia seguinte)**

Alexsandra foi até a cabine de Davy Jones**, **ela estava sendo devorada viva pela culpa. Queria pedir desculpas por quase ter beijado-o no dia anterior. Não dormiu, ficou a noite toda pensando naquele momento. Antes dela entrar na cabine, respirou fundo, juntou toda a coragem que tinha, e entrou.

-Capitão - Disse Alex

Davy Jones quando escutou a voz dela, parou de tocar e virou-se para ve-la.

-Alexsandra, - Disse Jones - o que está fazendo aqui?

-Eu gostaria de me desculpar por aquele... _incidente,_ de ontem a noite. - Disse ela com um pouco de vergonha.

Ele virou-se novamente para o órgão.

-Eu é que devo me desculpar. - Disse ele - Fui eu que tomei a iniciativa.

-A culpa foi minha, - Disse Alex, sentando-se junto a ele em frente ao órgão - Não precisa assumi-la.

Davy Jones permaneceu em silêncio. Tentando não olhar para Alexsandra. Tocou uma nota no órgão, e Alex tocou outra, dando continuidade a música. Eles trocaram em breve olhar, Jones continuou a tocar algumas notas, e Alexsandra começou a acompanha-lo. Eles iniciaram uma bela melodia juntos. As vezes, até trocavam um sorriso, ou um longo olhar.

Quando pararam de tocar, perceberam que estavam tão próximos um do outro, que estavam quase abraçados. Davy Jones segurou a mão de Alexsandra, porém esta soltou sua mão da dele e levantou-se.

-Bem... - Dizia Alex - Como eu disse, queria pedir desculpas, e...

-Não precisa se desculpar - Disse Davy Jones - Você não tem culpa alguma, fez apenas o que o seu coração pediu. Acabamos por nos tornar escravos de nossos próprios sentimentos.

-Palavras profundas - Disse ela.

-Eu já amei, um dia, e você melhor do que ninguém sabe disso - Respondeu Jones

-Eu vou me recolher - Disse ela indo em direção a porta da cabine.

-Boa noite, _Alex_ - Disse Davy Jones sorrindo.

-Boa noite... _Davy_ - Disse Alexsandra, também com um leve sorriso, deixando a cabine e voltando para o seu quarto.

Chegando lá, sentiu-se um pouco aliviada por ter explicado tudo para ele. Mas não totalmente aliviada. Agora, ela tinha uma nova preocupação: _Percebeu que queria ser mais do que amiga de Davy Jones._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal! <strong>_

**Agora o barraco vai ficar bom!**

**(A música que eu e Davy tocamos é da trilha sonora de potc " The Heart of Davy Jones") (Não é a que está no meu perfil do orkut) (É a música q o Davy toca no AWE, antes do Beckett aparecer com o baú no Holandês)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>!Quest Chapter!<br>_**

**O que vai acontecer? (Responda com uma review)**

**a) Alex foge do Holandês no meio da noite  
><strong>

**b) Flashback com trilha sonora.  
><strong>

**c) Davy Jones pede Alex em casamento  
><strong>

**d) Alex briga com Davy, e Davy dá tapa em Alex  
><strong>

**e) N.A.A (Nenhuma alternativa anterior)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem reviews!<strong>** (carinha do cachorro que caiu da mudança)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones<br>**_


	8. Your love is my drug

_Estou postando! Vamos dizer Aleluia_

_Leitores: Aleluia!_

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora: Your Love is my drug – Ke$ha_

_Indispensável!_

_O link da musica está no meu perfil._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Capítulo 8: Your Love is my drug<br>_**

**(Na noite daquele mesmo dia)**

Davy Jones estava novamente pensando em Alexsandra. Agora tinha certeza, era ela a mulher que amava. Começou a relembrar dos últimos dias, e dos momentos que passou com Alex. **(N/A: Turno n the music!)**

**_FLASHBACK_**

_-Responda-me você esta pergunta. Pelo o que eu sei, você também era jovem quando decidiu seguir esta profissão. - Disse Alexsandra sorrindo, e em seguida tocando algumas notas no órgão, surpreendendo Jones._

_Talvez eu precise de alguma reabilitação,_

_Ou talvez apenas precise dormir  
><em>

_Eu tenho uma obsessão doentia,_

_Estou vendo nos meus sonhos_

Em seu quarto, exatamente o mesmo passava-se com Alexsandra. Também recordando os últimos dias.

_O que você tem garoto,_

_É difícil encontrar_

_Eu penso nisso toda hora_

_-Não é verdade. Eu vi você duelando, você é muito boa no que faz. - Disse Jones, completando a melodia que Alexsandra havia iniciado._

_Porque o seu amor, seu amor, seu amor,_

_É minha droga_

_O seu amor, seu amor, seu amor_

_Eu disse que o seu amor, amor, amor, _

_É minha droga_

_Seu amor, seu amor, seu amor._

_-Você não está aqui em baixo pelo rum. - Disse ela - Está aqui para tentar afogar as magoas do passado com ele._

_-Como pode saber? - Perguntou Davy Jones._

_-Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos. - Disse ela._

_Meus amigos acham que eu enlouqueci_

_Meus julgamentos estão ficando obscuros_

_Meus sentidos serão afetado_

_Se eu continuar agindo uma drogada._

_-Brindemos a nossos defeitos então. - Disse Jones._

_-Pegue o que puder... - Disse Alexsandra._

_-Sem nada a devolver! - Completou Davy Jones._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_Naquele instante, sentiu seu pulso ser liberto. Olhando para cima, viu Davy Jones._

_-Você está bem? - Perguntou Jones._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_Só por que sou a única mulher a bordo não precisa se preocupar._

_-Não preocupo-me com você por que é mulher. - Respondeu Davy Jones - E sim, porque vejo uma pessoa pura de coração em minha frente._

_Eles aproximaram-se um do outro, encarando um, os lábios do outro. Se aproximavam à centímetros por segundo, que mais pareciam milhas para os dois. No instante em que estavam prestes a se beijarem, alguém bateu na porta do quarto._

_-Eu... - Dizia Davy Jones - Eu tenho que ir._

_Eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem,_

_A paixão vale a pena pelo preço que eu pago._

_Eu fico tão louca quando você está comigo,_

_Mas despedaçada e necessitada,_

_ quando você vai embora._

_-Eu gostaria de me desculpar por aquele... incidente, de ontem a noite. - Disse ela com um pouco de vergonha._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
><em>**

_Eles trocaram em breve olhar, Jones continuou a tocar algumas notas, e Alexsandra começou a acompanhá-lo._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_Quando pararam de tocar, perceberam que estavam tão próximos um do outro, que estavam quase abraçados._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_-Você não tem culpa alguma, fez apenas o que o seu coração pediu. – Disse Davy Jones._

**_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_**

_-Boa noite, Alex - Disse Davy Jones sorrindo._

_-Boa noite... Davy - Disse Alexsandra._

**_FIM DO FLASHBACK_**

Alexsandra agora, percebia que realmente, estava apaixonada pelo capitão do Holandês Voador. E, Davy Jones, também não podia negar. Mesmo sem um coração, amava aquela pirata. Amava mais do que qualquer mulher que já tenha amado. Amava mais do que Calypso.

_Hey!_

_Hey, então..._

_Seu amor, seu amor, seu amor, seu amor..._

_É a minha droga._

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Alex ama Davy, Davy ama Alex. Agora o negocio vai ficar BOM mesmo... **

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitória Del´amore: Se vc ta louca para saber o q ia acontecer nesse cap, no próximo vc vai SURTAR **

* * *

><p><strong>!Quest Chapter!<strong>

**O que vai acontecer? (responda em uma review)**

**a) Alex se declara p/ Davy.**

**b) Davy se declara p/ Alex.**

**c) Cenas "HOT" com trilha sonora.**

**d) Eles brigam.**

**e) N.A.A (Nenhuma alternativa anterior)**

* * *

><p><strong>VOU DAR UMA DICA: DUAS ALTERNATIVAS ESTÃO CORRETAS, E TRÊS ERRADAS.<strong>

**Captain Jones**


	9. Not The Right Day

_Aleluia! Desculpem a demora! É que eu ainda to muito chocada com a falta do Davyto no filme 4. (Snif!)  
><em>

_Capítulo com direito a trilha sonora!_

_Not The Right Day – Lu Alone__ (indispensável!)_

_**Aviso: Este capítulo contém cenas "HOT" cuidado.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 9: Not The Right Day<strong>_

**(Na noite do dia seguinte)**

Estava claro como água que, Davy Jones amava Alexsadra, e Alex amava Jones. Apenas precisavam do momento certo para abrirem-se um com o outro. E ele estava mais próximo do que imaginavam. _Muito mais próximo. _Sentiam como se fossem explodir a qualquer momento, se não revelassem seus sentimentos. Alexsandra estava em seu quarto, esperando o sono levá-la. Até que, Davy Jones entrou em seu quarto. Ela levantou-se rapidamente.

-Davy.. – Disse Alex

-Tem um minuto? – Perguntou Davy Jones

-Claro. – Disse ela

Ele trancou a porta, e olhou para Alexsandra.

-Alex, eu tenho que lhe contar algo. – Disse Jones

- O quê? – Perguntou Alex.

-Como eu posso explicar... – dizia ele – Eu andei pensando, e...

-E? – Perguntou Alexsandra, ficando impaciente.

-E percebi, que sinto uma atração por você. – Respondeu Davy Jones.

Alexsandra ficou abestalhada. Seu amado sentia o mesmo por ela.

-Davy... – Ela não sabia o que dizer, e não percebeu a aproximação de Jones.

-Responda-me – Disse Davy Jones – _Você sente o mesmo por mim?_

-Não vou mentir. – Disse Alexsandra – _Eu sinto._ Mas nós somos apenas conhecidos. Não mais do que isso...

Eles olharam-se nos olhos. Lábios se aproximaram, aos poucos, as respirações misturaram-se. E, então, os mesmos tocaram-se para um beijo, que era a muito tempo esperado por ambos. Alexsandra sempre sonhou com seu primeiro beijo, mas nunca imaginou, que ele seria com Davy Jones. E Davy Jones não achou que seria o primeiro a beija-la. Suas almas doeram quando seus lábios separaram-se. Ele a encarou fundo nos olhos, tocando seu rosto delicadamente, fazendo-a corar.

-Então... – Dizia Jones – Como foi o seu primeiro beijo?

Alex sentia-se como se tivesse acordado de um transe.

-Eu não... não sei descrever. – Disse ela – Foi...

-Único? – Perguntou ele.

-É ... – Disse Alex roçando seus lábios nos dele.

-Se quiser, - Disse Davy Jones beijando-a novamente – _Podemos ir muito além disso._

Alexsandra ergueu uma sombrancelha.

-Está propondo o que penso que está? – Perguntou ela.

-Não posso ler mentes, - Dizia Jones – Mas sei no que está pensando. E sim, estou propondo-lhe o que você pensa que estou propondo.

-Eu aceito sua proposta. – Disse Alexsandra, tocando o rosto de Jones e tirando-lhe o chapéu.

-Você sabe que depois, não há como voltar atrás. – Disse Davy Jones.

-Davy... - Disse Alexsandra – _Eu não vou querer voltar atrás... _

_**(N/A: TURN ON THE MUSIC!)**_

Em um apaixonado beijo, Alex uniu seus lábios aos de Davy Jones. Jones contornou a cintura dela com sua mão. O desejo crescia dentro deles. Ela percorreu o peito dele com suas mãos tremulas, e abriu sua camisa, retirando-a logo em seguida. Jones também não perdeu tempo, e começou a se livrar das roupas de pirata da jovem. Ele a segurou no colo, e a deitou delicadamente na cama, ficando sobre ela.

_Você não é o cara certo,_

_Este não é o lugar certo,_

_Não é o momento certo,_

_Este não é o dia certo,_

_Eu sou apenas uma estranha que entrou em seu mundo,_

_Uma garota de outra cidade que ninguém conhece._

Alexsandra acariciava o peito e as costas de Davy Jones, em toques inexperientes, porém, dominados pelo desejo. Tudo era muito novo para ela, mas tinha certeza de que queria descobrir cada detalhe. Jones sentiu o quanto Alex estava arrepiada enquanto passeava com suas mãos pelo corpo dela. Ele era o primeiro a possuí-la. O único, que ela havia permitido tocá-la daquela maneira.

_Vou fingir que eu nunca te conheci,_

_Que você não é o cara que eu gostei._

_Porque você era tão diferente,_

_Você mudou muito._

Davy Jones começou a beijar os ombros de Alexsandra, subindo para o seu pescoço, mordendo levemente, lambendo onde havia mordido, e indo de encontro aos seus lábios.

_Mas este não é o momento certo,_

_Este não é o dia certo,_

_Você não é o cara certo,_

_Não é o lugar certo,_

_Eu sou apenas uma estranha que entrou em seu mundo,_

_Uma garota de outra cidade que ninguém conhece._

_Eu sou apenas uma garota nova que veio para a sua escola,_

_Que não conhece ninguém, _

_mas conhece você._

_Eu sei que você me ama e meu coração chama seu nome,_

_Mas este não é o momento certo._

_Este não é o dia certo._

Ela deslizou suas mãos por debaixo dos tentáculos dele, sentindo os fortes músculos de seu pescoço. E novamente, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo. Nunca em sua vida, Alex sentiu-se tão bem. Ela gemeu. Alto. O contato de seus corpos tornava-se cada vez mais intimo. Bocas devoravam umas as outras, e línguas uniam-se.

_Vou fingir que eu nunca te conheci,_

_Que você não é o cara que eu gostei,_

_Porque você era tão diferente,_

_Você mudou muito._

_Eu não posso ficar presa a você,_

_Como se você fosse o único cara no mundo._

_O problema é que eu ainda te amo._

Alexsandra enlaçou a cintura de Jones com suas pernas, aprisionando-o para si. Ele a ergueu, fazendo-a sentar na cama.

-Você está bem? – Perguntou Jones.

-Melhor impossível – Disse ela, quase sem separar seus lábios dos dele.

Foi então que, o prazer atingiu um novo nível. Alex gemeu outra vez, e cravou suas unhas com força nas costas de Davy Jones. Arranhando-as em seguida, Fazendo Jones dar um grito rouco. Ela sorriu, ouvindo a respiração dele em seu ouvido, ficando mais forte. Alexsandra agora gritava de tanto prazer, suplicando por mais. _Por mais Davy Jones._ Ele não fazia idéia, de como os gritos de prazer de Alex podiam deixá-lo feliz.

O clímax de ambos chegou. Estavam trêmulos e ofegantes, os beijos de um queimavam nos lábios do outro.

Depois, ele deitou ao lado dela, e ela aninhou-se junto a ele.

-Você é uma pirata muito safada, Alex – Disse Davy Jones sorrindo.

-Eu te amo – Disse Alexsandra, fechando seus olhos e adormecendo.

O sorriso em seu rosto desapareceu. Só então, ele percebeu o que havia acontecido.

-_O quê foi que eu fiz? – _Pensou Davy Jones.

_Mas eu sou apenas uma garota nova que veio para a sua escola,_

_Que não conhece ninguém,_

_mas conhece você,_

_Eu sei que você me ama e meu coração chama seu nome,_

_Mas este não é o momento certo._

_Este não é o dia certo._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>_

_**Desculpem minha ausência.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews:<strong>_

_**Vitória Del´amore: Bem... acho que depois desse cap, eu ñ preciso dizer quais alternativas são as corretas. Shaushuashau!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E agora?<strong>_

_**O quê irá acontecer?**_

_**Descubra no próximo capítulo!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Captain Jones<strong>_


	10. Coração em Conflito

**Oi gente!**

**Vou postar a cap agora, pq depois vou dar um tempo na escrita. Por causa do meu niver! Que é o hoje, dia 30 d maio. Vou postar o próximo cap hoje tbm.**

**PENULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Coração em conflito<strong>_

-_O quê foi que eu fiz? – _Pensou Davy Jones.

Não que ele estivesse arrependido do que fez, mas aquele "eu te amo" o fez pensar nas coisas que o impediam de ficar com Alexsandra. Por exemplo, ela tinha apenas 16 anos, e ele tinha... Bem, ele já tinha passado dos 16 à muito tempo. E o que a tripulação iria pensar? E Alex não poderia ficar no Holandês por muito mais tempo. Só se ela fizesse o juramento, coisa que jamais aconteceria.

Não havia mais o que ser feito. Como ele próprio havia dito anteriormente: _Não há como voltar atrás. _

Somente se... Não. Ele não seria capaz. Ele não gostou quando Calypso o abandonou, não faria o mesmo com Alexsandra, pois ele sabia como era a dor. Mas não havia outra saída.

Davy Jones levantou-se, vestiu-se novamente, **(N/A: Ah...) **e olhou para Alexsandra, que dormia profundamente. A tristeza era evidente em seus olhos, ele tocou o rosto de Alex, desejando que um dia, Alexsandra o perdoa-se. Jones segurou Alex no colo, (ela continuava enrolada nos lençóis, claro.) ele foi para o convés, a luz do luar iluminava o convés, e iluminava também o rosto de Davy Jones o bastante para ver-se uma lágrima em um de seus olhos.

-Me desculpe – Disse Davy Jones, tirando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Alex com um de seus tentáculos – Mas você é a pessoa certa na hora errada... Se fosse em outras circunstancias...

Aquela provavelmente, seria a decisão mais dura de sua vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Desculpem pelo tamanho do cap. Mas eu tenho que terminar isso antes do meio-dia, e agora são 10:40**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews:<strong>

**Vitoria Del´amore: Eu sei, cenas HOT deixa qualquer leitor feliz! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Quest chapter: responda em uma review<strong>

**A)Davy ABANDONA Alex.**

**b)Davy NÃO abandona Alex. **

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones<strong>


	11. O amor é como um tijolo

**Oi gente!**

**Como eu disse: Estou postando agora.**

**Sempre cumpro minhas promessas. **

**(Ouvindo musica tema da pantera cor de rosa no mp4 novo que ganhou)**

**ULTIMO CAPITULO!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: O amor é como um tijolo...<strong>_

(**Na manhã seguinte)**

-Capitão, - Disse o contramestre entrando na cabine, e encontrando seu capitão em frente ao órgão como o de costume.

-O quê? – Perguntou Davy Jones

-A garota que havíamos capturado, eu acho que ela escapou.

-Não diga... – Disse Jones como quem não dava á mínima

-Um dos nossos bote desapareceu,m e ninguém a viu desde ontem. – Continuou ele.

Jones permaneceu em silêncio.

-Devemos dar um jeito de encontrá-la? – Ele perguntou.

-Não. É melhor assim, e você sabe que mulheres à bordo dão azar. – Respondeu Jones.

-É só o que elas dão – Disse o marujo.

-Mas eu aprendi uma valiosa lição com elas. – Disse Davy Jones – Eu aprendi que o amor é como um tijolo: Você pode construir uma casa, ou afundar um cadáver.

O contramestre ficou um pouco preocupado. _Afundar um cadáver?_

Ele saiu da cabine. Pensando que Jones havia matado Alexsandra, amarrado-a em algo, e jogado o corpo no mar. Não era para ele difícil imaginar a cena. Vindo de Davy Jones, nada era impossível.

**(Em algum lugar, no meio do mar do Caribe)**

Alexsandra acordou e sorriu, porém, ainda não havia aberto seus olhos. Lembrando-se de cada momento que passou com seu amado, então abriuseus olhos, e para o seu total espanto percebeu que não estava mais à bordo do Holandês Voador. Ela estava em um bote, à deriva no meio do mar, e sem suas roupas, apenas com os lençóis da noite passada.

Olhou em volta, nenhum navio á vista. E não havia remos no bote. Com fúria, e o coração aos pedaços olhou para o céu e gritou.

-**JONES!**

**(De volta ao Holandês)**

Davy Jones tentava terminar de compor a musica em que estava à algum tempo trabalhando, porém, estava preocupado demais com a pirata que havia abandonado em alto-mar. As lembranças da noite passada voltaram a sua mente, e, por um segundo, podia jurar ter ouvido a voz dela, voltando para assombrá-lo. Ainda sentia os arranhões que Alexsandra lhe dera. E seu rosto permanecia guardado em sua memória.

-Pergunto-me, - Disse Davy Jones – Tomei a decisão certa?

_**FIM**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aye pessoal!<strong>

**Eu sei, eu sei, ta tudo mal! **

**E sim, eu tirei essa frase do amor ser como um tijolo da musica Judas da Lady Gaga. (recomendo essa musica)  
><strong>

**NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, PORQUE ESTA FIC NÃO TERMINA AGORA!**

**TITULO ESCOLHIDO:**

**Amor ou um nova Traição!**

**Não percam a continuação deste romance pirata!**

**A história de amor de Davy Jones & Alexsandra Martins, está apenas começando!**

* * *

><p><strong>Captain Jones (ouvindo S&amp;M) Bons ventos a todos, até a próxima aventura!<br>**

**Pirate forever**


End file.
